


Canorous - Handcuffs and Intrigue

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1447]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The morning starts out with Tony returning McGee's handcuffs to him, again, but then it takes a turn for the interesting as they're summoned to MTAC.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jimmy Palmer
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1447]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Canorous - Handcuffs and Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/17/2003 for the word [canorous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/17/canorous).
> 
> canorous[ kuh-nawr-uh s, -nohr- ]  
> adjective  
> melodious; musical.
> 
> This is for Prompt 5 of the November 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/218194.html) which featured a picture similar to the below by rose_malmaison.

  
  


“Oh Tim,” Tony singsonged as he made his way into the bullpen.

Tim cringed. He knew that canorous tone of voice meant nothing good for him. “Yes?”

“I think you forgot something.” Tony twirled the handcuffs that Tim had left at his place last night around his finger.

Tim blushed. “Tony!” he protested in a scandalized voice. 

“What?” Tony shot him an innocent look. “You left them at my place. I couldn’t just leave them there. You might need them today.”

Tim shot Tony a dark look. “You didn’t have to be so dramatic. Now everyone knows.”

Tony smirked. “Maybe next time you won’t forget them.”

“Tim left his handcuffs at your place, again?” Jimmy interrupted.

“Yep.”

“You really should stop doing that, Tim. Everyone is going to think you and Tony are dating.”

“Hey!” Tony protested. “What’s wrong with dating me?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Jimmy grinned.

Tony winked back at him. 

“Except that I’m not dating you.”

Tony patted Tim on the chest. “You keep telling yourself that. I don’t think anyone here believes you anymore.”

McGee shot a pleading look to Gibbs who was on the phone with his lip curled in a bit of a grimace. 

“We have a case,” Gibbs announced, “and Tim if you’re not dating Tony stop leaving your handcuffs at his house.”

Tim flushed, “Yes, Gibbs.”

With a shake of his head, Gibbs led the team up to MTAC. 

“Boss?” Tony asked in surprise, having expected them to be headed to a crime scene.

“Just come, DiNozzo.”

“On your six, boss.”

As they entered MTAC, the NCIS logo was just departing the big screen. In its place was a blonde woman. Tony thought she was from the London office.

“Thank you all for coming.”

“What’s this about?” Tony interrupted.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs growled.

“Sorry, boss.” Tony shot him a sheepish look.

Gibbs just shook his head.

The blonde coughed to get their attention. “You’ve been called here because of a significant threat.”

Everyone turned their attention back to her. “You said something about a dangerous criminal catching a plane from London to the US,” Vance prompted.

“Yes. Her name is Yanka and she slipped through our fingers onto one of four flights that we’ll be sending over for your review.”

”Isn’t this something for customs to deal with?”

“I’ve already alerted them, but she’s good. I would be surprised if customs was actually able to detain her.”

“And you think we can?”

“I know of your reputation, Gibbs. You simply don’t give up. That kind of dedication is needed for a manhunt like this.”

Gibbs grunted.

A bit more information was exchanged before she signed off and the screen went dark. The MCRT stared at each other for a bit before looking at Vance. “So what are we doing?”

“Finding out why she’s so wanted.”

“You don’t believe the London office?”

“I’ve never met that woman before and I’m the Director of NCIS.”

“Ah.” Tony murmured. That did put an entirely different spin on the situation.

The team returned to the bullpen and immediately started digging into this Yanka. It wasn’t long before McGee piped up, “I think I know why she’s so wanted.”

“Oh?” Tony asked.

“Yep. Looks like Yanka is one of Natasha Romanov’s aliases.”

“The Black Widow? I thought she’d joined the side of good with the Avengers.”

“So did I.”

“Can you get a message to her, Tim?”

“What are you thinking, Tony?”

“I’m thinking that if we warn her that she’ll take care of everything on her own.”

“Are you sure that’s the right move?” Gibbs questioned.

“Are you sure it’s not?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

Gibbs grunted. “Let’s do it. I don’t fancy chasing her around.”

Tim nodded and sent off a message across the ethernet. There was no response, but then he didn’t expect one. 

“Make sure you include a picture of the blonde chick in case that has some meaning to the Black Widow.”

“Done,” McGee announced.

“Grab some cold cases,” Gibbs ordered, “I’m going to go tell Vance what we found.”

The team nodded and grabbed some files to work on. That should have been the end of it, but of course, nothing involving the Black Widow could be that simple. Tony blinked awake as he felt the sensation of being watched.

“Who are you?”

“You know who I am.”

“Yanka. Why are you here?”

“To thank you for the warning.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“No one else would have thought to include the photo.”

“You should go before someone realizes our connection.”

“You shouldn’t worry so much. Our relationship was buried long before you were born.”

Tony sighed. “Hi, mom.”

“You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“But that’s who you are.”

“I’m a spy, assassin, and sometimes an Avenger. I don’t have time to be a mom.”

“You still make a better mother than my dick of a father.”

“I’m proud of how you’ve grown up, Tony.”

“Get out of here, mom. You have better things to be doing than darkening my doorway.”

With a sigh, Natasha turned to leave.

“Oh, Mom,” Tony called out before she made it to the door. “I’m dating Jimmy Palmer. You should meet him sometime.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

Tony stared at the place where she vanished for a long time before he finally succumbed to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
